


Голландское Рождество в Осаке

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Giant Killing
Genre: Christmas Party, Gen, Holidays, Humor, Language Barrier, Team Bonding, Team as Family, The Netherlands, Traditions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: Хатаке подозревает, что Далфер скучает по традиционному Рождеству своей родины и решает воссоздать атмосферу голландского праздника в Осаке.





	Голландское Рождество в Осаке

Хатаке считал себя самым наблюдательным в команде. Он вообще считал себя самым-самым, уж точно гораздо круче балбеса Катаямы. И на этот раз, благодаря своей неординарной внимательности, Хатаке первый заметил, что что-то не так. Поначалу он не говорил ничего, в надежде, что всё опять вернётся на свои места, но после очередной тренировки он понял, что дальше молчать нельзя. Сама тренировка прошла как обычно – сначала растяжка и разминка, пара километров лёгкой пробежки, отработка пасов... Но душевности не хватало! И тут Хатаке настигло озарение : он понял, в чём была проблема – в тренере!

– Кубота, тебе не кажется, что в последнее время тренер ведёт себя как-то странно? – после тренировки в раздевалке спросил Хатаке. Большинство игроков команды уже успели переодеться и уйти, но те, что остались, навострили уши.  
– Хм… да нет… наверное? – промямлил Кубота.  
– Толку от тебя никакого, – вздохнул Хатаке. – Хауер, а тебе?  
– Wat? – Хауер на минуту отвлёкся от попыток поудачнее уложить волосы.   
Хатаке огляделся, но Соноды поблизости не было. Он недовольно цыкнул – когда не надо, всегда под ногами мешался, а когда наконец мог пригодится – пропал.  
– Ладно, не обращай внимания, – отмахнулся он. – И выучи наконец японский.  
Хауер сказал в ответ что-то непонятное, но явно недовольное, и опять уставился в зеркало с таким видом, словно пытался уложить волосы телекинезом или, по крайней мере, грозным видом запугать их и добиться послушания.

– А знаешь, мне кажется, ты прав, – подал голос Шимура. – В последнее время тренер какой-то не такой.  
– Я же говорю! – обрадовался Хатаке. Значит, он всё-таки точно оценил, в чём проблема.  
– Давай с Сонодой поговорим, уж он-то про тренера знает всё, – предложил Шимура. Хатаке кивнул, неплохая идея. Они быстро закончили переодеваться и отправились на поиски Соноды. Кубота зачем-то увязался с ними, хотя его никто не звал.  
Сонода обнаружился в офисе менеджмента команды. Он сидел за огромным столом, заваленным документами, и что-то печатал в ноутбуке, поминутно отрываясь от дела и мечтательно разглядывая огромный, во всю стену, плакат Osaka Gunners.  
– Сонода-сан, разрешите вас побеспокоить? – спросил Шимура.  
– Да, да, конечно, – слегка удивлённо ответил Сонода.   
– Вам не кажется, что с тренером что-то не так? – быстро спросил Хатаке, почувствовавший, что инициатива в операции "Выяснение причин поведения тренера" от него ускользает.

Сонода вскочил из-за стола так стремительно, что чуть не уронил свой ноутбук.  
– Да! – воскликнул он. – Я тоже заметил, что наш тренер в последнее время сияет не так ярко, как раньше!  
Кубота закивал, а Шимура и Хатаке переглянулись.  
– Наверное, можно сказать и так, – осторожно ответил Хатаке. Хотя в глубине души ему казалось, что так могут говорить только абсолютные фанатики тренерской светлой личности. Впрочем, то, что у Соноды к Далферу было особое отношение, ни для кого не было секретом.  
– А почему это, как думаете? – спросил Шимура.  
– Не знаю, – вздохнул Сонода. Ему явно не хотелось признавать, что не так уж и хорошо он осведомлён о жизни тренера. – Я даже спрашивал, может, нужна помощь, но он только сказал мне не думать об этом. Тренер так благороден!  
Фанатение Соноды, как всегда, вызвало неловкую паузу. Хатаке смотрел на потолок, Шимура разглядывал узор на линолеуме, а Кубота просто глазел по сторонам.

– О! – внезапно воскликнул он.  
– Что? – в один голос переспросили остальные.  
– Это… это же тренера стол, так? – запинаясь, начал Кубота. – У него новая фотография...  
На столе действительно стояла фотография в рамке. В офис Хатаке заходил не раз, но никогда не обращал внимания, что на фотографии. Но теперь он из интереса присмотрелся – Кубота в таких деталях не ошибся бы, он внимательный. На новой фотографии Далфер стоял в окружении краснощёких, светловолосых людей разных возрастов и разного пола. Хатаке, в очередной раз мысленно похвалив себя за проницательность, понял, что это родственники тренера. На лицо сходство не всегда было заметно, но одно у всех людей на фотографии было общим – красные колпаки с белым шариком на конце.  
– У них у всех шляпы Санты! – сказал Шимура, который тоже обратил на это внимание. Хатаке осенило.  
– Это оно! – торжественно произнёс он. – Фотография – явное доказательство. Тренер просто скучает по родине и праздникам! Ведь у нас тут Рождество отмечают совсем не так, как там!  
– Хатаке-сан! – восхищённо протянули Сонода и Кубота в один голос.  
– Ну ты голова! Это точно всё объясняет! – добавил Шимура.   
– Тогда нам нужно просто отметить Рождество так, как привык тренер – и всё опять будет в порядке! – решил Хатаке.  
– Я всё организую! – Сонода сразу загорелся энтузиазмом.  
– Отлично!  
– Отлично, – повторил Шимура несколько язвительным эхом. Кубота просто выглядел обеспокоенным, но так как это было его обычное состояние, никто не обратил внимания.

На приготовления Соноды понадобилась неделя, как раз подошло время последнего собрания перед уходом команды на зимние каникулы. Далфер перечитывал свою подготовленную речь в офисе, а Сонода отправился к ждущим начала собрания игрокам – Хатаке с Шимурой объяснили остальным, что нужно подготовить тренеру сюрприз, и все пришли пораньше.  
– Добрый день, господа! – торжественно начал Сонода. – Времени совсем мало, тренер скоро появится. Нам срочно нужен кто-то на роль Синтаклааса.  
Сонода вытащил из мешка ворох красно-золотых тряпок.  
– Что это? – с подозрением поинтересовался Катаяма.  
– Одеяния епископа, я одолжил у театра самодеятельности, – ответил Сонода. – Главный элемент образа!  
– Я пас, не буду носить такую дурацкую шапку, – решил Катаяма, приглядевшись к костюму епископа. Похоже, такие же мысли возникли и у всех остальных. Кубота попытался спрятаться в шкафчик, остальные, как по команде, вытащили телефоны и углубились в смс-ки, лишь бы не встречаться с Сонодой взглядом.  
– Это не шапка, это митра. Ну же, кто-нибудь?

Хирага громко вздохнул.  
– Давай сюда свой костюм! – сказал он Соноде.  
– Оо, Хирага-сан, как и ожидалось от капитана, вы берёте на себя ответственность! – восхитился Шимура.  
– Почему твои комплименты всегда звучат как насмешки? – проворчал Хирага, нахлобучил митру и завернулся в мантию.  
– Теперь нам нужен только Чёрный Пит, мавр-помощник Синтаклааса, – вспомнил Сонода.  
– Чёрный? У нас есть Лима, – сказал кто-то. Но тут Хауер замахал руками и выдал целую непонятную тираду.  
– Он говорит, на эту роль нельзя брать негров, – перевёл Сонода. – Это нетрадиционно. Нужно покрасить кого-то в чёрный цвет.  
– Чем? Несмываемым маркером? – предложил Шимура. – Или обмазать шоколадом? Хауер будет добровольцем?  
Все засмеялись. Сонода перевёл для Хауера, тот наотрез отказался обмазываться чем-либо. Пришлось обрядить Лиму в нетрадиционного Чёрного Пита – ему просто дали яркий камзол и шляпу с пером. И тут в коридоре послышались шаги тренера.

– Подарок, дайте Синтаклаасу подарок! – засуетился Сонода. Хираге сунули в руки обвязанное красной ленточкой собрание дисков – все лучшие игры Осаки этого сезона. Команда замерла в ожидании. Дверь отворилась – и вошёл Далфер.   
– Мери крисмас! – даже не сговариваясь, хором прокричала команда. Один Хауер пробубнил, что с крисмасом Синтаклаас и Чёрный Пит ничего общего не имеют, но никто его не слушал. Синтаклаас вручил тренеру подарок, все захлопали, Чёрный Пит неловко мялся в стороне, не зная, в чём заключается его роль во всём действии. Далфер рассмотрел подарок и тут же засиял как золотая монета.   
– Dankjewel! – сказал он и откашлялся. Все притихли, ожидая речь. Сонода привычно встал по левую руку, готовясь переводить. Но речи не было. Тренер ещё раз посмотрел на Хирагу и Лиму – и расхохотался, попытался сказать, что его веселит, но опять не сдержал смеха.

– Тренер говорит, не думал, что такое придёт кому-то в голову, это же только для детей, – разобрался наконец Сонода.  
– Да, но он же так переживал и скучал по традициям родины, – Хатаке почувствовал, что должен оправдаться, глаза Лимы и Хираги лучились неодобрением. – Все же видели, что тренер чем-то расстроен.  
Сонода перевёл и подождал ответа Далфера.  
– Тренер говорит, он и правда был расстроен, но совсем не из-за ностальгии. Его печалило, что на праздники он уедет, и долго не увидится с нами всеми! – дрожащим от эмоций голосом сказал Сонода.  
– Тренер! – в один голос выдохнули игроки. Некоторые опустили глаза, пряча набежавшие слёзы.   
– Запомните этот момент, пусть он станет источником энтузиазма в следующем сезоне! – сказал Далфер.   
Сонода ещё не успел перевести, но игроки согласно закивали – действительно важные вещи можно понять и без посредников. Особенно в случаях, когда между тренером и командой такая глубокая связь.


End file.
